Decoding the Irresistibles
by LexiTiara
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Tiara Green has to begin her senior year of high school in San Antonio, TX. She becomes stuck between two men one that's an equal and the other is her teacher. Her new legal guardian begins to discover a different side of himself soon running into a temptation he can't resist. Two love stories that intertwine but how? What will happen in the end with all of them?
1. Chapter 1: Meet & Greet

A/N: This story got deleted a couple weeks ago and I had to think of a way to follow the rules for all those um well use your bad word vocabulary. I finally got it fixed the first two chapters are about the same but the third is where everything starts to change. Give your feedback and check out my other stories especially my new TVD fanfic Betwixt:)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet**

Point of View: Tiara Alexandria Green September 6, 2010

I look at myself in the mirror frowning at my knees that looked so… weird. Why couldn't this stuck up school have skirts that went past your knees? I roll my eyes then focus on the black polo with the dumb school logo on the top right. With a sigh, I head into the bathroom and stare at my hair probably the only thing that was good on my body. I'm sure people would beg to differ always telling me how god blessed me in the back and in the front giving me what girls pay for. I leave my hair alone and start to put on my eyeliner and mascara then after some moisturizer I'm grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

I always smile whenever I see my blue Subaru Impreza WRX/STi it was the least my parents could do for practically kicking me out and sending me to another state. I push the old hellhole out of my thoughts and begin my drive to Covington Academy.

This year was going to be a breeze all the classes that they offer for seniors I already took or I'm too advanced for it. All I really have is study halls, concert band, and creative writing since I leave early for work each day. I was excited about band since it isn't your usual type of band class. It is where musicians of all types gather around to work on music together and create bands for some showdown at the end of the year. I'm probably more excited about creative writing it's in my blood I can pop out five thousand words in no time without a second thought. I love making people get addicted to my writing, which is why I post it online for the world to see.

I back into one of the front parking spots then turn off my car. I make sure my socks look perfect with these terrible excuses of black shoes they seem like orthopedic shoes. I grab my bag, throw it over my shoulder, and walk through the black gates that read 'Caritas et Veritas' at the top. Apparently, it means love and truth, which in my opinion is a weird school motto.

I easily blend into the crowd of high-leveled testosterone and stuck up bitches since being invisible is one of my best qualities. I pull out my schedule as I walk down the hall occasionally looking up but not enough when I bump into what feels like a pure wall of steel.

"I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz coordination is not my strongest ability," I babble as I pick up the various books and papers off the floor.

"It's fine it's the first day I doubt anything will go as planned."

I chuckle nervously then practically melt when I look up into piercing blue eyes, "Uh I'm Tiara," I murmur feeling the need to say something as we both stand up.

"I'm Ian… Mr. Somerhalder sorry I'm not used to the whole teacher thing yet," Comes out in what I think is a Louisiana accent from perfect pink lips.

"It's your first year?"

"Yeah and yours I assume from the way you look around as if this is some alternate universe," He smiles a bit and I want to run to a corner and hide before I say something stupid.

"Yeah." I study his perfect features, short copper hair that ghosts over his forehead, long eyelashes, perfect jawline, perfect nose, perfect white teeth, and pure perfection. "Uh good luck maybe I'll be in your class."

He nods smiling again, "Good luck to you too and possibly." I keep staring into his eyes that anyone could easily get lost in. Mr. Somerhalder looks down and gestures to my hands. "I kind of need that."

I look down and realize I'm holding some folder that is obviously not mine, "Sorry," I hand it over quickly then look back down at my hands unable to look at the most gorgeous face I've ever seen.

He bends over slightly to find my eyes again, "Am I that scary?" He says with a hint of amusement.

"No!" I clear my throat and try again in a calmer voice, "No I just.. I'm… You're really… I'm going to go to class nice to meet you Mr. Somerhalder."

I quickly walk around the just about six feet tall Adonis heading towards what I now know is study hall. Of course, on the first day nothing happens but packets being passed out for parents to fill out. Next on the list of my very short day is an hour and a half of band that I'm quite giddy about. I walk in and people are already talking, playing instruments, singing. I sit down in one of the more calm areas of the room and some girl sits next to me.

I turn to face her when I feel her staring at me, "Uh can I help you?"

"I'm Cheynne!"

"Hi."

"You're new here."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Sassy I like it."

"Is there a reason behind your babbling?"

"Hmm nah but let's be friends!"

"…I'm good."

"Oh c'mon you look lonely."

"I don't have a problem with lonely." I cross my legs and look down at my hands trying to end this pointless conversation and surprisingly it works.

The rest of the class is filled with showing off our best musical qualities then separated by what we do. We all work together with our group until the end of class then I'm on my way to another study hall. I debate on changing my schedule or trying to get out of even more of the school day. I pull out my laptop and begin to write but somehow my mind makes it back to smoldering blue eyes.

_Why are you thinking about that man? You're lucky he even talked to you since all guys practically don't know you exist until it's convenient for them. Don't you dare do it! That's so creepy! Stop!_

My subconscious doesn't stop me from Googling that gorgeous man's name he can't look that good and not be on the cover of a magazine. As I thought there's pictures of him modeling but mostly when he was young. I see a shirtless picture then instantly close my laptop not wanting to dwell on things that are out of my reach and very out of my league.

It seems like time is flying by when the bell rings and I make my way to creative writing. I'm one of the first people there and I decide to sit in the front since I'm comfortable with the subject. Some jock looking guy sits next to me but I don't give him another thought as I make it to the last couple of pages of The Great Gatsby.

"I heard that there's a new teacher this year," The random guy says to me.

"Hmm well it's not like I knew the old one."

"You're new?"

"Mhm."

"Nice… play any sports?"

"Not officially but I used to play football with my friends."

"That's a surprise I figured you would-"

"Would paint my nails, spend hundreds at the mall every weekend, and hate football? Well I don't I'm a tomboy and have no problem with it."

He chuckles, "What's your name?"

"Tiara you?" I ask as if I actually care.

"Tyler Hoechlin."

"Well nice to meet you Tyler Hoechlin," I mutter trying to finish reading before class starts.

"Same to you Tiara?"

"Green Tiara Green."

"Have a phone?"

"I'm not stuck in the twentieth century I have a phone."

He actually laughs, "Good give it to me." I hand him my phone from my pocket and seconds later, it returns there.

"Good afternoon everyone I'm Mr. Somerhalder."

I look up slowly and blue eyes from Adonis himself stare back.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!:)_


	2. Chapter 2: Bizarre Coincidence

**Chapter 2: Bizarre Coincidence**

Point of View: Tiara Green

I drop my head again unable to keep my brain functioning if I continue to look at the most perfect man to walk this earth.

"This is Creative Writing is everyone in the right place?" There are murmurs of confirmation then he continues. "Wonderful well this is my first year teaching and I hope it won't be the last. I'm from Covington, Louisiana I'm sure you can tell from my accent. I'm twenty-eight I know I'm quite young but I worked hard and that gave me quick results. I don't think I'm a mean person and I won't be a hard ass, think of this class as a democracy but I get the final say."

By time, my new teacher says the last sentence I'm looking up and catch his wink and smirk. I'm sure my insides have been liquefied.

"I'm pretty good with names so let's go around and introduce ourselves."

"I'm Caitlyn Murphy uh I like music."

It goes on and on videogame lovers, football players that are sensitive, cheerleaders that are not so stuck up apparently we are a class of people who didn't stick to the status quo.

"I'm Tiara Green I just moved here from Virginia."

"Well I'm glad you've joined us Tiara we'll make it through the year together," Mr. Somerhalder chimes in as he slides his hands into his pockets.

I smile a bit then Tyler begins, "I'm Tyler Hoechlin and I love theater and baseball."

I actually take the time to look at the guy next to me, athletic, black short hair, green eyes, very attractive. I turn away before he notices me staring and take a look around the room. _This school has some pretty good-looking guys! Oh, please as if they would pick you out the crowd you have a better chance with your teacher Mr. Smolderhalder! Speaking of Mr. Smolderhalder, you might want to actually pay attention._

"I figured we could start with something simple so that I can learn your different writing styles." He looks at his watch, "For the next twenty minutes write about anything you want but make it good we'll be sharing."

With a sigh, I pull out some paper and a pencil then begin to write going off whatever comes to mind but there only seems to be one thing. I half listen to people read their random thoughts about things they mentioned earlier.

"Miss Green I believe you're next."

I glance up at the overly good-looking man before me then back down at my paper. "Sitting here with a pencil in my hand unable to think. Too many distractions plague my mind but is that what they truly are? They're possibly unfulfilled fantasies and dreams or secrets that I'm not willing to accept but one thing remains the same. You. You are the constant, you are the roadblock, you are the crack in the sidewalk that I can't seem to bypass. It's only the first day only the first moment it shouldn't be this way but somehow somewhere I will achieve this new impossible goal. You. I know I should throw in the towel and put my hands up in the air to surrender but I don't think that will happen. With the powerful weapon of your eyes you'll slowly kill me turn me into something I never thought I would be. Change. Is that such a bad thing? I shouldn't run I shouldn't be afraid but with a certain guide, I'll make a way. Forget the wheel I don't need it what I need is to see what lies underneath this mysterious new specimen. You. Curiosity killed the cat and it will probably lead me to my death."

I look up again to see Mr. Somerhalder in some kind of trance just staring, "Dark… truthful… good… real good. Now that class is how you get an A."

"Thanks."

He nods slightly then moves on to the next person. I zone out for the rest of class being ridiculed by my subconscious. _Are you mad? What the hell were you thinking? Could you be more obvious? Gosh, you can be so stupid sometimes! Most of the time actually you practically hit on your teacher in a room full of people! I bet he caught on you dumb broad you know he can't be single looking like that! Even if he wasn't he doesn't want you! Ugh, pay attention it's time to leave!_

I snap out of my thoughts and begin to grab my stuff being the last to walk out well almost walk out.

"Tiara can you come here for a second?"

I turn around almost bumping right into Mr. Somerhalder again. He slightly chuckles grabbing my arms so I don't fall back. "We are making a habit of this aren't we?"

"Yeah sorry um close the door?"

"Please if you don't mind I can't stand being interrupted one of my biggest pet-"

"Peeves," I bite my lip to stop from chuckling pushing this immaculate man's buttons.

He raises an eyebrow and tries to hide his smile, "Door Miss Green."

I turn back around, shut the door, and then sit on the table next to Mr. Somerhalder. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"You're very advanced for what seventeen?"

"Sixteen and I get that a lot."

"Now what was that about a guy you couldn't get?"

"If he was normal maybe but there's no way he would go for me. I mean c'mon look at me I can barely stay on my feet how could I… handle a man?"

"Yes I'm looking at you you're beautiful any man would fall for you well based on appearance."

"Oh um thanks."

He nods and an awkward silence consumes us, "I meant to give this to you." He gets up and grabs a book off his desk. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you. You don't have a class coming?"

"Nope my day is fairly short but I get paid a lot so I'm not complaining."

"Living the sweet life."

"Eh for the most part not that fun when you don't have someone to share it with."

I turn my head to look at him and find that he is already looking at me. "You could always change that."

"I suppose so."

Another awkward silence consumes us as we just look into each other's eyes. It's so different from before when I was alone with a guy it's almost electricity pulling in between us. _It's different because he is not a guy he is the guy he is the man that all women fantasize about._

"I should get to work I don't want to be late." I hop off the table, grab my stuff, and almost make it to the door but get stopped again.

"From what I've seen you're a beautiful girl Tiara, don't underestimate yourself. Trust me it won't be that hard to handle a man remember with a certain guide, you'll make a way."

With that, I leave and walk out to my dream car waiting for me in the sun. When I make it home I linger for a while trying to kill time. I take a quick shower then get ready for a four-hour shift then my workout. I put on knee length tights, red polo I couldn't negotiate out of, black Nikes, and pull up my hair into a high ponytail.

After forcing myself to eat a bit, I take off to 24 Hour Fitness it was an extra easy job in my opinion. All I had to do was make sure people used the equipment properly, keep the place clean, and occasionally help my co-workers. I pull up around back and go through the back door to put my stuff up.

"Hey Tiara remember that new guy is starting today so he's your partner in crime for the day."

"I got it what's his name?" I ask my boss Felicia.

"Tyler I think don't hold me to it I've been talking to people non-stop."

I nod then head off to the front where the overly attractive baseball player waits in a matching red polo. I take a second to study his muscles before he notices my presence but that doesn't last long.

"Hey Tiara remember me? Tyler from Creative Writing?"

I laugh a little bit, "Yes I do my memory isn't that bad."

He smiles looking nervous, "Just making sure."

"So you're the reason I'm not working too long today."

"I guess so everyone is nice here from what I've seen."

"Mhm it doesn't hurt to be handsome."

"Are you hitting on me madam?"

I laugh again, "Madam? Uh well it was a simple compliment sir."

"Well you are very pretty."

"Thank you but I bet that you are just being nice," I reply as we begin to walk.

"That was me lying but if I had said you were gorgeous I would've been telling the truth."

I feel my face heat up, "Um down that way is the pool."

Making it to the back after a surprising good time with Tyler I take a deep breath and release it feels like I haven't breathed since I saw him sitting there. I change into a black tank top and turquoise short shorts that were made for jogging. I head upstairs to the indoor track, put my headphones on, start my music up, and begin to run.

My mind flip flops between school, my teacher, and my now co-worker and classmate. In this big city he had to pick here to work I know he didn't do it on purpose but come on he had plenty of choices. Then there's the teacher problem Ian… Mr. Somerhalder could be married even though I didn't see a ring. I have to end this before it gets out of hand I have to stop all thoughts about what could be if I actually grew a pair and took a risk.

I snap out of my deep thoughts and realize someone next to me. I turn to see my teacher next to me damp with sweat showing off his abs in a white undershirt that I can now see through.

I stop and take off my headphones, "And now you're here. What do I owe this great honor to Mr. Somerhalder?"

"Late night tension so here I am. Shouldn't you be at home telling your parents how your day went?"

"No because I live here alone. They couldn't put up with me so they sent me away claiming that my friends were a bad influence, I had one too many fights, couldn't stand the sight of me."

"Didn't take you for a fighter."

"I have some anger issues I will admit that."

"I went through that phase," He replies as we begin to walk around the track.

"People just piss me off all the time they're so annoying."

"Maybe you need a stress reliever."

_If you will help me unwind in bed, I would always be happy. Stop thinking like that Jesus!_ "Writing is my way out and music but sometime that isn't enough."

"Hmm man in your life?"

"Um no. Have a woman in your life?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

"Well look at you… I wouldn't let you be single for a second." He raises an eyebrow at me and I take off running again hopefully leaving him behind before something disastrous happens.

Of course when Let's Talk About Sex comes on there he is running backwards to stop me from going any faster. "What do you want from me now?"

"To finish what you started."

"Oh no Mr. Somerhalder you surely started that you approached me."

"True but I didn't leave in the middle of the conversation."

I roll my eyes and walk off to the right once I get back to the workout area and down the stairs.

"Can you not finish a conversation?" Ian says from behind.

"Yes but not with you there's nothing more to say."

"There's plenty more like what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite movie?"

"The remade version of The Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan."

I turn into the girls' locker room making him stop in his tracks. After a shower I get dressed, grab my stuff, then head out but stop when I see Ian dressed leaning against the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." I murmur walking out with him by my side. "Some people would call this harassment."

He laughs, "Do you need a ride?"

"No I wor-" Damn it, "I work here."

"Then I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh my gosh just say what you've been trying to this whole time!"

"Explain what you meant earlier why you wouldn't let me be single."

"You're hot as fuck okay? Jesus Christ like you didn't know that already. Everything you did is sexy and I'm sure everywhere you go you look sexy like sex on a fine ass pair of legs. Are you happy now? I'm the chick that will probably end up having a crush on her English teacher yes I know so cliché of me! But I'm not the only one even the guys are talking about you. Now that you know what I think of you will you please for the love of everything that is holy on this forsaken earth leave me be?" I lean back on my car using our little trip to rant.

Ian claps his hands, "So you actually can speak your mind going straight to the point. This is what I want from now on you be upfront with me and I'll do the same to you. You're too brilliant to hide behind your thoughts."

"All of this was to prove a point? I just fucking called my damn teacher sex on legs because you need to prove a point? Why?"

"It will make things easier later on. Goodnight Tiara." With a smirk he is on his way back to the door.

_What the hell does that mean and what the hell just happened?_

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	3. Chapter 3: Deeper Understanding

A/N: Well Ana and Christian are in now but not together... yet.:) This story is officially in the rotation with my other stories

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deeper Understanding**

Point of View: Tiara Green

Just as my butt hits the bed my phone goes off, "Right on time as usual."

"How was your first day?"

"Fine... extra easy extra boring. How's senior year?"

"Oh it's senior year closer to the end. Did your parents call?"

"No they haven't talked to me since the funeral."

She sighs, "Any news about the trial?"

"I won't know who's my legal guardian until I get papers or a call from whoever they are."

"I can't believe they just abandoned you."

"I can since they blame me for my brother's asthma attack. I don't understand why they would pay for my apartment and keep my credit card loaded when they're about to push me off onto some random stranger."

"There's no one that will take you in?"

"Nope all afraid of what I could do to them. The only possible person that I would want would never do it. He was my brother's best friend and he would always tell him that he could never be a father. I would just need him to sign some paper that says he's my legal guardian then he can forget all about me."

"Well it's worth a shot especially if he already knows you, give him a call."

"He's a busy man and trust me Ana you don't know him he's stuck in his ways for the most part."

"Think about it! I should let you go to sleep we both have to wake up early and Kate is about to have a conniption because I'm not giving my full attention. Goodnight Tiara call me if you need anything."

"Thanks goodnight Ana tell Kate I'm sorry for stealing you away."

We both laugh then hang up.

October 4, 2010

I double and triple check the paper of my new schedule, Study Hall, Band, AP Spanish, and then Creative Writing which I debated about keeping but my guidance counselor insisted I keep it.

I pick up my bag and head down the hallway when I notice a too familiar presence.

"Yes Mr. Somerhalder?"

"You're conflicted aren't you?"

"Oh please give me your psych evaluation man that has only known me for what three weeks?"

"Well you're conflicted about something I know that."

I stop in the middle of the hallway turning to face him, "Why? Why do you insist on talking to me? Why do you have my daily schedule down packed to a tee so that we keep 'bumping' into each other? Why do you love to try and read between the lines of my work when they contain nothing? What do you want from me? I'm sixteen and a pariah!"

He starts to open his mouth but I put my hand up walking off right on cue with the bell.

I groan as I run my hands over my face after I sit down in the cafeteria for study hall.

"What's up with you?" Caitlyn asks sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Nothing. So um how did practice go?"

"Pretty good some tiny imperfections but we will be performing at homecoming. Talking about homecoming-"

"No I'm not going still."

"Why! Every popular guy and every captain of every damn team or club has asked you!"

"No I haven't seen the representative of the baseball team."

"Oh trust me it's coming very soon and so will you!"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yup!" I roll my eyes, "Are you not going because of your guy problem? If so just go with the next good looking guy that asks you and make him jealous or make him your boyfriend so the guy will lay off."

"I guess that's a prospect."

"Seniors report to the gymnasium teachers do not release your students until we call thank you."

"Uh what are we doing?" I ask getting up from the table.

"Pep rally this whole week is homecoming stuff so no dress code since every day has a theme we do this every year. On Friday there's the football game and parade then Saturday is the dance."

"Oh okay. Have you seen Tyler this morning?"

We sit up in the middle of the bleachers on the end of the row. "Nope I saw his car in the parking lot so he's here but where is the question you want to ask. Am I sensing a crush?"

"No he's just a really good friend and were supposed to hangout after school since he gets out early too."

"Ooo I think that's called a date. Where is he taking you?"

"That's a good question he wouldn't tell me."

"No more than first base but I'm sure he wants to make a home run."

"I see what you did there." We laugh watching everyone file in and of course I find Ian talking to some random teacher.

The cheerleaders come out with all their peppiness, the principal makes some speech before handing the mic over to the king jackass Ian.

"Alrighty ladies and gents we have to spend two seconds going over the Dos and Don'ts of attire so ladies first." After a couple random girls walking out the guys begin to walk out putting on a very comedic show and I finally see Tyler at the end looking very snazzy. Everyone lines up, five guys and four girls, as if they were about to bow.

"This is also the Homecoming Court but we are missing a girl. Could our other senior female nominee join us, Tiara Green?"

Surprisingly everyone hollers, claps, and some whistle. I get up and go down to the floor finding my place next to Pamela Francis.

"That's better here's your complete Homecoming Court, Tyler Hoechlin and Jon Patrick up for Homecoming King with Tiara Green and Pamela Francis up for Homecoming Queen. Give these wonderful people a hand including our Princes and Princesses." Ian says way too peppy before handing the mic to Tyler. "Could everyone take a step or two straight ahead except for Tiara?"

Out of nowhere the cheerleaders hand out signs before getting into their formation. A little freshman turns around towards me holding an H and everyone goes down the row spelling out homecoming with Tyler pulling up his shirt to show off the question mark on his washboard abs. He smiles at me just as the cheerleaders lift up two girls holding yes and no signs.

"Well you read the people. Will you do me the great honor of going to homecoming with me Tiara?"

People awe before shouting out their input. I look around in the stands a little overwhelmed before turning back to a smiling Tyler. I run my finger over my chin for a second before pointing to the yes causing more cheers.

I find myself smiling as Tyler wraps his arms around me and I get on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull back a little to look into his hazel eyes, "How are you going to top this for prom?"

"Oh I'll think of something."

The rest of the day goes by surprisingly fast with everyone asking if Tyler and I are dating but I give them a not so sure no. My good mood comes to a screeching halt when my mind catches up to my body walking into my last class of the day. I have the urge to kick myself for being the first one here as usual even when I try to be late I'm not.

"You look happy."

"You're not going to ruin my good mood."

"I love to see you smile you look even more beautiful so I wouldn't want to take that away."

I narrow my eyes at him then sit down in my usual spot.

"So are you and Tyler together?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"Well everyone saw this morning so of course the teachers were happy to know you two have my class hoping for another romantic gesture."

"Hmm I think you're lying or at least only telling part of the story."

"Think what you like Tiara."

"I surely will."

Stopping what could've turned into a full on interrogation is Tyler walking in with another guy friend on his side laughing. He looks at me and instantly smiles, "I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He says sitting next to me.

"I would never do that. I assume you've been asked the same question all day."

"Sure have and I think we should make the answer to that question yes."

"You mean-"

"Yeah will you be my g-"

"We're going to be starting a new book today class."

I chew on my cheek to avoid cussing my teacher out. Tyler leans over, "You look very cute when you pout."

I can't help but smile a little as he melts away some of my anger. Ian goes on and on and on doing that annoying over analytical thing teachers do when they ask what everything means in the book. The whole class period has been so weird most of the time we're on our own since Ian lets us be free after he's done with his thirty minutes of lecture. Today he wouldn't let us utter a word taking up every second possible. I practically jump for joy when the bell rings.

"C'mon slow poke I'm ready to get out of here!"

Tyler laughs, "I'm sorry gosh I'm speeding it up."

When he's finally got his stuff he takes my bag off my shoulder and carries it then swallows my hand up in his. I can't stop the smile on my face.

"I've never seen your car before which is weird." I say as we walk out the front door still holding hands.

"Jon drove it today since his is in the shop what I actually came to school with is this." We stop in front of a red motorcycle.

"It looks like one from out a video game or movie it's so fancy."

He laughs guiding me to my car that's only a few spots over. "Thank you I guess? Do you mind if I leave my stuff in your car we will come back and get it?"

"Fine with me you were almost my boyfriend."

"Oh so you would've said yes?" Tyler puts his hands on the car trapping me in between his arms.

"Maybe."

"Tiara, will you be my girlfriend so that I can finally kiss you and hold you tight using the simple reason that you're my girlfriend?"

My breath hitches hearing his way too sexy tone with our lips only a couple inches away. I slide my hands up his body and they end up on each side of his face before I plaster my lips onto his. Tyler wraps his arms around me pressing our bodies together. We both pull away at the same time probably for the same reason. In another minute I would've been ripping his clothes off.

"I'll think about it."

With noodles for legs I somehow manage to get back to the motorcycle to discover a problem. "Uh if I'm in the back won't my skirt go up?"

"You don't wear shorts under?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Gosh Tiara you're killing me."

I bite my lip to hold back a smile, "I know what to do." I throw my leg over and sit down on it, "I know how to drive these so hop on if you're in the back no one will see anything they shouldn't."

Tyler looks at me for a second then gets on behind me and pulls my hips back causing me to feel his very ready manhood. I turn around and look at him. "Sorry you seriously don't know how sexy you look right now."

"Trust me you're not the only one that's affected in a certain area if you know what I mean." I put the key in the ignition feeling the bike roar to life in a very sensitive place. I have to hold back a moan as Tyler's hands slide up my body to wrap his arms around me.

"I'll tell you where to go along the way."

After about fifteen minutes we pull up to a costume shop and Tyler takes my hand leading me in. "Since everyone dresses up this week I figured we could shop together. Everything is on me you're not paying for a thing."

"I can pay for my own stuff."

"I never said you couldn't. So tomorrow is animals, Wednesday is sports, Thursday is old Hollywood, and Friday is our class theme that is like a scary movie type thing. We're supposed to be scary but guys do the scary and girls do the sexy you already have that covered though." He finishes with a wink and I literally sigh like a girl who is blinded by good looks.

"What theme do you want to start with?"

"Hmm I guess go in order so animals but I have no clue what I'll be."

"I think you'd make a very cute lion."

"Grrrr was that convincing?"

He laughs shaking his head in disbelief, "I don't think you can hangout with lions but it was very cute and adorable." He kisses me before we head off onto our search making me a happy camper.

We roll down the list landing on my favorite. "You know we can get away with anything on Friday so go hard or go home." Tyler says from outside my dressing room.

I step out in a black lure low cut corset with red detailing, black short shorts, and red pumps. I look at myself again in the mirror beside me then turn towards Tyler. "What ya think? Too much?"

I see him swallow leaning back to pull his pants down, "Nope wonderful," He clears his throat crossing his leg putting his ankle to his knee.

"Are you sure? It's not too much up here or in the back?" I turn around giving him a full view.

"Oh my."

"I look bad don't I?" I look at Tyler who is running his hands over his face then pulls his pants down again releasing a breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yup you look fine... good... sexy as hell. I'm going to need a very cold shower before school on Friday."

"Oh you're... oh sorry I didn't mean to make your uh issue worse. I hate to ask you this but I need help getting out of the corset."

"Sure it's fine." Tyler gets up with one last tug and I hear him release a long breath.

We go in the mini room closing the door behind us. He moves his hands up my arms to my shoulders. I move my hair to the side allowing him to start working on the plethora of buttons. Out of nowhere I feel his lips against my shoulder moving up to my neck.

"Tyler what are you doing?" I groan.

His hands slide down to my shorts starting to pull them down letting them fall down to my feet. "Helping you get undressed." Within seconds he has me pressed against the wall in only my bra and panties.

I completely forget about everything for a moment putting my hand on the back of his neck turning my head slightly so our lips connect. When reality finally sets in I snap out of my lust filled haze.

"We can't... I want to but we can't." I get out between kisses.

"Just say yes tell me yes baby that's all I want. If anyone else gets you I don't know what I will do I want you so bad in every way."

"If I say yes now we won't get out of this dressing room."

Creating a whole new higher level of sexual frustration I'm in need of some alone time so I don't tear Tyler apart. I lock the first door then stepping into a mini lobby for my place only I begin to take my clothes off leaving them behind. I braid my hair finishing it with a ponytail holder so I can get in bed faster. I lock the second door behind me then flip on the light illuminating the spacious living room. I look up from my hair and see a man I never thought I would see again after my brother's death typing away on his blackberry.

"Is it really you?" Tears beg to be shed looking at the only available connection I have to my brother.

He looks up at me a V forming between his eyebrows obviously replaying all the memories. "I missed you so much." He gets up and I can't hold back anymore wrapping my arms around him so tight as if he will disappear.

"I thought you were too busy to be bothered with me and thought that seeing me would bring up Tony again. I know his death wasn't easy for you."

"You're the one who was abandoned I figured you would come to me and when you didn't I started to suspect the worst."

I laugh a little into his chest, "Christian you're the king of assuming the worst."

His fingers toy with end of my braid, "Tiara could you put some clothes on the way you look is taking my brain to different places."

"Sorry I forgot all about that." Too afraid of this being a sick dream I pull his shirt out of his pants making him smile as I take it off and put it on for myself. "Better?"

"Almost," He takes my braid out making my hair fall around my face and down my shoulders, "You're so beautiful I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you that's why I had the processing of the paperwork sped up."

"Wait what paperwork?"

Christian rubs the back of his head looking like a little boy who is about to get in trouble. "I didn't know how you would feel about it but you almost ended up in foster care and I couldn't let that happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"After I heard about you almost going down the same path as me I got my lawyer to draw up the proper paperwork and signed away."

"You're my guardian?"

"You're stuck with me for another year until you're eighteen." My jaw slowly lowers probably scraping the floor; "I know I'm probably the last person you would want but-"

I throw my arms around him again taking him by surprise, "But nothing! You're exactly who I wanted thank you so much."

We finally sit down, "It was the least I could do Tony was like a brother. He was the only one who had the balls to tell me that I needed to get my shit together and quick back in Harvard."

We sit there in silence basking in our sadness for a moment then we quickly get out. "I don't know how to be a parent or anything but I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself you have thousands of people depending on you I'm not going to mess that up."

"You're so hard headed Tiara. I don't care I have people who can take care of things in Seattle and I'll stay here. I'll go back occasionally or meet with business partners on business trips but you're my number one priority. Now I have one thousand and one people depending on me and that one makes a big difference to me. I don't give a fuck how busy I am I will be there always for you whenever wherever I will be there. Everything you needed and wanted from your parents that they didn't give you I will. I don't look at you as a child you're a grown ass woman who is so strong. Everything that I own I will gladly share with you and anything your heart desires I will give you. Tiara you underestimate yourself you are brilliant you're fucking graduating a year early practically done already with nothing but straight A's. You're incredible and you shouldn't have been put through any of this. From this day on I swear to you that you will have nothing but happiness if I have anything to do with it. You're going to take this world by storm and I'll be right by your side."

I don't even realize my tears until he wipes them away and kisses my forehead. "Thank you I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"By sticking with me."

"You're stuck with me for life."

Christian gives me a smile that people should pay to see. "I'll tell you about everything that happened and the future tomorrow. You need to go to sleep little lady you have school tomorrow."

"Already bossing me around but I love it. Are you staying with me? This place is gigantic and there is another bedroom." He strokes his chin with a raised eyebrow. I give him the best pout and puppy eyes I can do causing him to sigh.

"I forgot how lethal that weapon was against me, absolutely adorable. Fine I'll stay but remember my house my rules." He can't even keep a straight face failing miserably at his attempt of a stern parent.

"Whatever you say Grey I'll do what I damn well please! You can't resist me, you love me, and can't get enough of me!"

"Yeah yeah yeah get your ass to bed."

I get up and kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Tiara."

Once I get in my bed I fall asleep completely content for the first time in awhile.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Guns Are Out

**A/N: This is chapter is pretty long because it's the beginning of a lot of stuff that is coming up. The next chapter will be the homecoming dance, some ****explanations, and what's happening in the month of November:) Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Big Guns Are Out**

**Point of View: Tiara Green October 8, 2010**

I finish my dark smoky eye makeup and red lipstick then move over to my full body mirror. I smile at the red lita shoes making my whole look complete with sexiness. I mess with my hair a little perfecting it's extreme waviness I must've been born to be a vampire because I look too good. I grab my bag and head out the door hoping to casually walk past Christian without interrogation.

I creep out the best I can in pumps. "Good morning Christian."

"Good morning Tiara," He murmurs from behind his newspaper sipping on his coffee. "Not eating breakfast?"

"I'm picking up something on the way to school I promised to bring Caitlyn food."

I see his copper head nod and I continue to the door so close but so far. "Talking about school what the hell are you thinking wearing that in front of those handsy fuckers?"

"You didn't even look up!"

"I hear the sound of pumps and on your feet it will make your legs look even better which turns men on." He finally puts the paper down and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Oh fuck no! Hell no! I don't give a damn about any theme you get your ass back in there and cover yourself up!"

"Christian," I whine.

He gets up revealing his shirtless-ness and the V on his hips making me almost drool, "Don't even try to change my mind! Turn around." I do as he says earning another, "Hell no! I have the urge to fuck you right now that's not okay! Your ass and tits are out and just no!"

I put my hands on my hips, "What are you trying to preserve? I'm not a virgin and you've seen me naked before so why are we having this conversation? How the hell will I get you to let me walk out in this outfit?"

"Be obedient and change!"

I look at him for a second then look down, take my bag off, lower down to my knees and sit on my heels. I place my hands and forearms flat on my thighs and part my knees a little more.

"What are you doing?" I remain silent looking directly at my lap. "You know this is not what I meant." Without a response Christian sighs then growls, "Speak."

"You told me to be obedient sir and I know this is the only way that you will feel completely in control of the situation. Whatever you need me to do or say to make it out the door in my current attire I will do sir."

I see his bare feet in my peripheral vision standing right in front of me. He places his finger under my chin making me look up but I continue to downcast my eyes, "You remember well."

"Its hard not to absorb everything you say sir."

"Look at me." I look up slowly into his dark grey eyes. Christian's eyes dance over my features lingering a little longer on my lips before meeting brown again. "No sex."

"At all or just not with anyone but you sir?"

The corner of his mouth lifts, "At all… at least for today in this outfit."

"Yes sir."

"You win."

I allow myself to smile then put out my hand and Christian helps me up. I grab my bag "Have a nice day Christian."

"You'll be the death of me."

"At least I'll look damn good doing it." He smiles and I walk out.

Of course I'm late to school but its only study hall so who cares? I walk through empty hallways down to the cafeteria with Caitlyn and I's breakfast.

Her jaw literally drops when she sees me, "Damn!"

"Thank you?" I open the box of donuts, four glazed, and two cinnamon apple filled. We both take a sip of our vanilla iced coffees before diving in.

"Tyler is going to have a conniption when he sees you. Wait what about that one guy you are trying to get rid of I'm sure this outfit will not help with that."

"Tyler actually helped me pick this outfit out and I have no clue what I will do about that guy he will probably never go away until I give in."

"In to what?"

"Nothing uh I can't come to your practice today after school I have detention."

"Who the hell would give you detention? Q can be a dick but he loves your musicality so you're an angel to him." I look at her for a second and she pieces it together. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" She murmurs. "He loved you the start of the year and now a month later he is all hard on you for no reason."

"Tell me about it."

"I swear if this was an episode of Pretty Little Liars you would be Aria and Mr. Somerhalder would be Ezra."

"Wait what are you insinuating?"

"He wants your attention and now that you're giving it all to Tyler you get detention. C'mon Tiara its plain as day if you know all the facts. That man wants you some type of way for some type of reason but that's not for me to determine. You need to figure it out by talking to him about it what better time than an hour and a half with him in his room. Whoa hold the fuck on, you're going to be alone with him for an hour and a half and you're dressed like that today. He's one slick son of a bitch."

"What are you rambling on about now?"

"He's going to get into those shorts today."

I can't help but laugh, "Really now? That's completely ridiculous all of it. He could lose his job, never teach again, and be locked up for the rest of his life."

"Well he obviously knows that but that doesn't matter if you want it too because you'll keep your mouth shut if he gives it to you good and I bet he will. All of this is banking on whether or not you want him too. The man has stepped up his game in a month we still have eight more so just imagine what will happen. I'll give him till December."

"Why December?"

"His birthday is in December I'm sure he would love to see you on top as his gift giving him his birthday sex." She gives me a look that says 'just wait and see' as she hums Birthday Sex.

What if everything Caitlyn said was true? What if in two months I fall for my teacher and not give a damn about anything but him? _You're already falling for him idiot! _Would I really sneak around just for the enjoyment of a man? _He's not just a man he a damn god. _Wecouldn't do it never in a million years could we actually pull it off. Ian would never trust me with his life literally laying it out at my feet leaving it there for me to destroy at any second. He couldn't possibly want me that much definitely not enough to risk everything that he has worked for and has come accustomed to.

I float though the rest of the day asking questions that can only be answered if I take action, ask Ian, or we both take action together. I don't slip out of my daydreams until my eyes lock with smoldering blue.

"Wow… wow… wow." Each wow becomes slower as he finds something else to drool over on my body.

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Sorry Tiara good afternoon. No snarky comment today about my behavior?"

"No I'm in a rather mellow mood."

"That's a first." Ian rises out of his seat and walks closer to me finally looking in my eyes when we're less than a foot away. "I like the new attire."

"Good cause you'll have to see it for three hours just about."

"Ah there's my snarky girl."

I roll my eyes and turn around to go to my seat but not before Tyler walks in and practically passes out. "I guess that cold shower didn't work." His usual partner in crime says as he walks around him.

When Tyler returns back to reality he puts his hands on my hips, "I should've torn this thing off of you when I had the chance." He murmurs before we sit.

I see Caitlyn walk in and she mouths 'watch' as she goes to her seat on the other side of the room. I look down at my hands feeling someone that's becoming too familiar looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

I turn towards Tyler, "Nothing." I try to sell my lie with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good afternoon everybody its Friday and homecoming weekend so I figured we just watch a movie. Since my favorite movie goes over the hour and thirty minutes I have with you lovely people we will watch Zombieland. If you don't like zombies well frankly there's something wrong with you so I don't want to hear the objections of any small-minded people in here. Feel free to move all the tables out the way but you must put them back when we're finished."

Everyone remains silent for a second then get up and push the desks to either side of the room leaving the middle completely empty. I end up on the back wall with Tyler to my right, his friends to his right, Caitlyn in front of me, and an empty spot on my left.

Ian walks out after the movie starts. "So have condoms?" Caitlyn whispers leaning back on me while sitting in between my legs.

"No I do not because I don't need them nothing will happen."

"Mhm sure have you not seen Daydream Nation?"

"Um no?"

"You should watch it."

"Oh I'm sure its something to prove your Aria Ezra theory."

"Yes but I bet when Ezra comes back he will be right over here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Teachers always sit in the back during movies and you're back here so that's a bonus."

"Fine if you're right I'll do one thing you want and if I'm right, that he won't come over here, you do one thing I want."

"Its a bet." As if on queue Ian walks back in, "And five, four, three, two, hey Mr. Somerhalder."

I withhold a groan as he slides down the wall sitting on my left side. "Hello Caitlyn you look comfortable."

"I'm sure if you were in between Tiara's legs you would be comfortable too."

_Oh she so didn't just say that! Oh god he's think I want to have sex with him… not the worst possible thing that could happen._

"We will never know that for sure will we Tiara?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"Mr. Somerhalder have you ever seen Daydream Nation?"

"I believe I have."

"Do you like it?"

He chuckles a bit, "I haven't seen it in awhile, but from what I remember it was pretty good."

"Uh huh do you think stuff like that happens in real life?"

"Jesus Caitlyn leave the man alone and stop playing twenty questions."

"Its fine. I guess it could happen and has happened before but it ultimately depends on the two people involved but especially the student."

"So if the teacher wanted the student but the student doesn't know their intentions what would the teacher do?"

"Um I don't know maybe try harder to get their attention or get closer before crossing that line. Who knows? As I said before it depends on the two people involved."

"Mhm okay thanks sorry I'm a curious person."

"Its fine Caitlyn everyone gets a little curious sometimes."

I feel like crawling in a hole and hiding for the rest of my life. Luckily everyone shuts up and looks straight ahead. After a moment I feel Ian's gaze and decide to give him something to look at.

I place my hand on Tyler's knee then slowly slide it down his thigh. His breathing gets heavier but he slightly shifts when I run my fingers over his crotch. I look on as if I'm doing nothing wrong at all while trailing my fingers along his growing manhood. To seal the deal I lean over and whisper as quietly as I can, "Just imagine what I could do with my mouth."

Tyler jumps up, "Uh can I go to the bathroom its an emergency Mr. S?"

"Go ahead."

I grin a little watching him bolt out the door. I lean forward, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Nope," Caitlyn responds.

I lean back satisfied completely with myself until I feel warm air near my ear. "You practically melt when I look at you so imagine how good I could make your body feel with just my touch."

I turn towards the voice that already has my body reacting. There's barely enough room for air to slip between our lips as we look into each other's eyes.

"I already have but not for long."

"Why is that?"

"Because it will never happen."

"It will if we want it to."

"You'll never know until you open your mind to the possibility."

I turn away after a moment actually paying attention to what a sixteen year old should and not on potentially life ruining things.

[x]

"What to do what to do? So many choices in activities when having to spend an hour and a half of my time in the same room with a man for no damn reason." I sip on my chocolate milkshake that I got before I had to come back for detention.

"Maybe because you don't like to sit in proper seats."

"Nah I like this table." I put the shake on the ground before flipping over and lying on my stomach. Ian raises an eyebrow at me before I swing my legs over the edge crossing one over the other and placing my hands on my knee. "Is this a proper seat for my ass?"

"You love defying me don't you?"

"Sure do its quite entertaining especially getting under your skin it makes my day."

He loosens his silver tie that looks so familiar but the thought slips out of my head when he goes to unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt. "I'm glad I can be your entertainment."

"You know you're right I shouldn't be sitting here." I get up and move around his desk then sit right in front of him, "Much better don't you think?"

"Hmm whatever makes you comfortable." Silence falls over us and I take it as an opportunity. "What were you going to say that day if I had let you explain in the hallway?"

"I would've simply answered your questions. I don't insist on bumping into but I always do and I always talk to you when it happens. The only way to talk to you is through these 'bumpings' I only get answers when I corner you. I read between your lines because I have to drag everything out of you. I don't want anything from you I just want you."

"You said if I was straight with you that you would be straight with me right?"

"Yes."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you with me."

"Do you not like Tyler because he wants me too?"

"I think I can give you better than any hormonal boy… give you what you want."

"So you base your actions around me when school is in session and picked that specific gym because of me?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want me?"

"Its something about you specifically that I haven't discovered yet. Everything about you draws me in more and more but that one undiscovered thing keeps me here."

"How bad do you want me?"

"Bad. Real bad."

"How far will you go to have me?"

"As far as I need to." I have no clue what to say so I simply nod. "Do you want Tyler?"

"Yes."

He sighs running his hand over his face, "Could I ever change your mind?"

"Possibly I'm not completely sure."

"Have you ever given thought to," He motions his hand back and forth between us, "This happening?"

"I've thought about how hard it would be to pull it off, how big of a dilemma it could become, how many people could be hurt some for a small amount of time and others…." I look down at my hands in my lap.

Ian stands up and cradles my face in his hands making me look up, "You have to think about the worst possibility."

"I don't have to if we don't get involved."

"You're willing to go the rest of life never knowing what could've happened if we were together?"

"I've had enough of people changing my life and I'm not going to do that to you."

"Its my life if I'm willing to risk it all I will because trust me Tiara I will have you somehow someway I will have you."

"I'm not worth it."

"Let me be the one to figure that out."

"No matter what I don't want to see you dragged out of here in handcuffs stuck in prison because of me. I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"That just means we have to be careful."

"Someone could still find out we could hide in fucking Siberia and someone could still find out. Fine let's entertain the thought. What happens after all of this? What happens if we stay together when I'm in college? What happens when we go out and people ask how did you two meet? What will happen when I have to explain to my family that I want to be with a man that is twelve years older than me?"

"After all of this we stop the sneaking around and finally be ourselves. We will stay together when you go to college so we will make it work. When people ask how we met we tell them the truth, we literally bumped into each other making a mess of books and papers on the floor. When you tell your family about me and I tell mine about you they will be happy for us because we are happy together. You haven't given me a reason that we can't be together."

"My guardian. You don't know him he will crush you and everything to do with you. He could have someone murder you and make it look like you just dropped off the face of the earth. He would kill you with his bare hands just because the thought of me being yours is in your head."

"I'll handle him." I look away from the blue eyes that practically plead with such sincerity. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"Bad. Real bad. I think about you way too much I have dreams about you I'm sure its unhealthy."

"Then I guess we're in the same unhealthy boat because I'm constantly thinking of you so much to the point where I'm surprised when I'm not thinking of you." He runs his thumb over my bottom lip, "I think about kissing you and having your body against mine, my hands all over you, waking up to these beautiful brown eyes every morning, holding you close as we fall asleep after making sweet love. I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"No I wouldn't but I can't allow myself to do this."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't because I want to touch you."

"Touch me."

"If I do I'll want to kiss you too."

"Kiss me."

I stare into his eyes before I slide my hands up his arms wishing his shirt would melt away. My fingertips meet his neck automatically wanting more as they slide up into his hair. Air finds it hard once again to slip between our lips from our proximity. I hesitate slightly when they finally touch just barely but it takes me less than a second to fully commit too late to turn back.

I feel something come alive as I finally get to enjoy the perfect pink lips that I wanted since the first day I saw them. All too soon we pull away as if waiting to see if the other wants to back out. I pull Ian back and kiss him more hoping to get out this need building up but it continues to grow.

"I should've never kissed you," I murmur against his lips.

"Why is that?"

"Because now I want to-"

He cuts me off igniting another make out session. "The first time I take you will be in a bed."

We both laugh then lean in for more until my phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh still at school."

"Detention ended twenty minutes ago you should be home by now."

I look at the clock, "Oh shit. I'm sorry I lost track of time." I hop down onto my feet.

"Tiara you know how I am. Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm really at school Christian." I grab my bag and pour out my clothes.

"Fine I'll come get you."

"No! No I drove its fine I'll be there soon." I put my phone on speaker and begin to change. "Can you take this off me?" I murmur to Ian as I drop my shorts after taking my shoes off.

"Then tell me where the hell you are."

"I really am at school!"

"Are you with one of those hormonal boys I told you to stay away from?"

"No I am not. Would you just trust me?" I step into my jean shorts and Ian pulls them up as I put on my shirt.

"I don't trust you when you want some random guy I know how you get so therefore I am coming to get you I'll be there in five."

Before I can object he hangs up and I have the urge to bang my head against the table. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem it is my fault I take it that was your guardian."

"Yup." I throw everything back into my bag and take a deep breath. "This shouldn't have happened everything that happened once that door closed shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Ian we're crazy to even try and make this work. Everything we said might have been true but still we shouldn't have done any of that. I can't lie to Christian I fall apart when I do I can't do it! None of this! Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have let this happen today because we won't be together we can't be together."

I practically run out the room and straight into Christian. "So you we're telling the truth."

"Yes now let's go." I drag him along by the arm back to his Audi.

The ride is completely silent as I look out the window afraid that I will crumble into a ball of tears if I look at Christian. "Sorry."

"Its fine." I practically whisper looking at all the cars passing by.

"You know how protective I am especially over you."

"Sure do."

"So this Mr. Somerhalder what were you two doing that was so important that you stayed late?"

"Working on a paper."

"About?"

"Energy."

"Energy?"

"Energy. What's with the fucking third degree? I was at school with my teacher working on a paper about energy. I changed clothes before to be comfortable especially for the football game which you better be taking me to or there will be a problem."

"And when did you start barking orders at me?"

"When you started to think that I couldn't be trusted! When you thought that all the trust we built over the years went to hell the one day I didn't stick to a precise schedule to appease you! If you want someone that breathes to please you maybe you should call up Elena and have her find someone for you! I'll do whatever the fuck I want when I want I did before you were here and I will long after you're gone!"

We pull to a stop near the gate where tickets are sold, "Don't wait up for me I'll be back when I want to be." I get out the car and slam the door behind me.

**Point of View: Christian Trevelyan Grey**

I throw my keys on the table and run my fingers through my hair. I walk to my room and dial the only one that could understand how I feel right now.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"Tiara and I just had our first fight. I didn't know what to say because I thought I was in the right I was only trying to protect her."

"What happened honey?"

"She was supposed to be home around a certain time from school because she had to stay after. Twenty minutes pass and she is still not home so I automatically go into panic mode. I call her, she picks up, and says she's still at school but I didn't believe her because it made no sense. What teenager wants to stay at school longer than they have to unless they are doing things that they shouldn't be? I asked if she was with a guy she said no but I still didn't believe her. I told Tiara that I was going to be there in five minutes when I was actually already there in the parking lot. I get to the front office and ask where Tiara is then get told that she is in Mr. Somerhalder's room her Creative Writing teacher. I walk down to his room about to step up to the door and she bursts through the door literally running into me then pulls me out of the school. I started asking what she was doing and she got defensive then went off on me."

"Even from your point of view I think that Tiara had the right to say whatever she said to you. I know from when you were younger that you would get defensive if your father and I pushed you too far with questions. You need to realize that not everyone is on such a specific schedule as you are. Everyone has their days when they are running late or something comes up."

"But that's not the point. I felt like she was lying I can always tell when she lies and I knew she was! Everything showed that she was telling the truth though and being wrong is not what I do."

"Christian you saw for yourself that she was where she said she was I don't think there's anything else to question. If anything Tiara felt betrayed because you are all she has now the only connection she has to her brother. Her family abandoned her and blamed her for the death of her eldest brother. They put her through so much and you came to her rescue jumping right back into the place you left years ago. How would you feel if Mia thought you were lying to her?"

"I never would."

"Exactly so you would be hurt. If that ever did happen you at least have Elliot to go to but Tiara has no one. This situation is exactly the same because we are Tiara's family now. You are all she has out there and I know you both have bad tempers but you need to be careful. Unlike her old family we want her to stay we don't want to push her away."

"What if there's no turning back from this? What if it all gets worse between us and I turn into her parent? I don't want to be her parent and I know Tiara doesn't want that either we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that."

"Tiara could never stop loving you and you couldn't stop loving her if you tried. There will be days where lines are crossed because if danger is coming her way you will have to be her parent. Just go to her when she comes home I promise she won't turn you away."

"I'll try. Thank you sorry to disturb your night."

"Its fine sweetie. Call me if you need me goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Point of View: Tiara Green

"He's such an asshole!" I wipe away my tears as Ana chuckles.

"I think he was just trying to look out for you. You've been through a lot Tiara I'm sure he doesn't want to see you go through anymore."

"I shouldn't be upset I'm just taking out my frustration on him. Its even worse because he was right I was lying."

"What were you really doing then?"

"I can't tell you. I mean gosh okay I was making out with a guy."

"So Christian was completely right?"

"Sort of. I mean he's not a boy and it wasn't out of impulse... sort of."

"Okay he is a man that you made out with and I'm sure that makes it worse. How old is he?"

"In his twenties."

"How many years into his twenties?"

"Uh more than one I can't say anymore."

Ana sighs, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No but he wants to be."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Possibly... a little. I'm stuck between him and Tyler."

"I say explore Tyler some more but whoever you feel more strongly about go for it."

"Thanks for listening you're the best."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I'll let you get back to Jose. Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Tiara."

I sigh leaning my head back on the fence. In less than an hour everything went to hell starting with kissing my teacher. That has to be a sign that I shouldn't get involved with… my teacher. Literally right after we kiss the universe decides to punish me… for kissing my teacher. _Gosh I can't believe that happened. _I feel as if this is all some bad dream that I should've woke up from already but I can't. I have to live out the nightmare, for the rest of the year have this day hanging over my head. For the rest of my life, have this day hanging over my head because this is the day I chose a man over my best friend. I chose him over a guy that is practically my boyfriend, I chose him over everyone that I care about, and chose him over my own damn sanity.

_Then again if you stay with him this day won't be in vain._

I groan again somehow making it back home but too consumed in my thoughts to remember how. "Christian?" I call out walking into the living room. "Christian where are you?" I make it back to his room to see him lying on his back with a bottle of Dewar's scotch in his hand.

I take the bottle out his hand expecting it to be at least half full but its almost empty. I put it on the bedside table then sit next to him. "Christian wake up." I push his shoulder then start tapping his cheek, "You better not be dead I still have to apologize."

His eyes finally open and he smiles, "You're pretty."

I can't help but laugh, "You're not too bad yourself. How do you feel?"

"Oh so good." He pokes my nose then actually giggles, "You're so cute… cute as a button… cutie patootie."

"Gosh you're hammered," I murmur to myself before getting up and bringing the trashcan from the bathroom next to his bed.

"Do you know where Tiara is?" Christian slurs as I take off his shoes after I managed to get him to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm sure she will be back soon."

"I don't know she was grumpy when I saw her." I look up to see him pouting and I want to lie in the floor and laugh until the sun comes up.

"Uh she told me that she wasn't mad at you just had a rough day so she will come back."

"Okay good cause I don't want her to go I'd be sad."

"She would be really sad too without you." I stand up and start unbuttoning his shirt as he looks around the room as if he can see something magical.

"You remind me of her."

"Oh really? How so?"

"There's a V here," He pokes the area between my eyebrows, "When you two concentrate."

"Well it does take work to get a six feet tall man undressed." I begin to take off Christian's shirt when he sways a little then grabs my hips.

"I want some sleep."

"You will get some soon now lay down." He obeys but takes me with him and sits me on top of him.

"You really remind me of her now."

"Why is that?"

He giggles again and slides his pointer finger over his puckered lips, "Shh. I can't tell anyone."

"Yes you can you can tell me." I begin to unbutton his pants then slide them off once I'm standing again.

"No no no cause Tony already found out and he was soooo pissed at me. I mean ya know I would be too if my best friend… shh." He leans his head back again.

"If your best friend what?"

"Tiara doesn't remember either and yeah." I walk off to the closet and grab some pajama bottoms not even going to try and put a shirt on him. "We were soooo drunk and we were in her room… it was it was good yeah good and loud."

"What are you talking about Christian?" I finally get his pants on then sit down on the bed next to him.

"Is it bad that I want more? I think its cause she's a brunette."

"More what?"

He shakes his head as his eyelids get heavier and heavier until he bolts up and grabs the trashcan empting his stomach. I go to the kitchen, taking the scotch, and get a glass of water along with some Excedrin. When I come back he is groaning still holding on to the trashcan.

"I feel like shit."

"I would assume so." I put the water and pills down. "Can you make it to the bathroom from now on or you want to keep the trashcan."

"Trashcan." I begin to walk out until Christian says, "When did you get home?"

"A couple minutes ago."

He nods and I close the door behind me then go to my own room to get ready for bed.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:) The drama hasn't even started yet..._


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Happiness

**A/N: This is an extra long chapter I was going to separate it but I wanted to jump right into the drama next chapter. Updates will get a little slower because I start school in two weeks (oh boy can't wait) I'm already cramming this summer work in along with writing so I might get a little overwhelmed but I will try to avoid hiatus at all costs! Now read away:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Little Happiness**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I hear the door close then feel coldness on my stomach, "You said you wanted to try it."

I lean up and take the beer out of his hand then he lies back next to me. I manage to get the top off and without thinking start throwing it back like there's no tomorrow.

"Whoa whoa whoa it's already bad enough I'm letting you do this you have to slow down a bit Tiara." He slowly tips the bottle back down as if I'm a baby.

"I want to be numb. I need to buy a vibrator."

He laughs at me lying back on the bed with me. "You'll be fine you didn't need him anyways you got me. I doubt you even know how to use a vibrator properly."

"Properly? You just stick it in and go to work. When you come you pull it out, clean up, and lie in bliss. Plus you know you can't do what he could do for me that's part of a boyfriend's duty." I crack open another beer and continue to drink feeling a little hazy already.

"Any man could pleasure you as long as he knows what he's doing but the guys you pick don't. Which is why you haven't had a true orgasm from a guy."

I roll my eyes then wipe out the rest of my beer before putting the bottle on the bedside table. "Well I can't keep a guy so I should just get a vibrator name him Johnson." I laugh idiotically then climb on top of him. "You do it you make it sound so easy so back it up."

"No I couldn't do that I don't want to fuck you up any further."

"So it is me? I'll never get my orgasm cherry popped. Is it cause I'm ugly or something? I know that probably has no connection but I must ask. I'm not the prettiest girl but I don't think I'm that ugly."

He rubs between my eyebrows making my face relax out of my pout. "You're absolutely beautiful. You're stunning and gorgeous pretty is a major understatement. So much so that it is nearly an insult and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve you."

I lay my head on his chest before he sees the tears fall. He grazes his hand over my hair over and over again soothing me into a deep sleep.

I wake up hearing my phone go off returning from a reoccurring dream. "Hello?"

"Hey Tiara did I wake you up?"

"No Tyler it's fine. What do you need?"

"My mom wanted to see if you and Christian were okay with coming over to our house for pictures and stuff. She really wants to meet you along with my dad."

"Um yeah that's fine seven right?"

"Yeah are you bringing a bag over?"

"For what? Shit I'm sorry I forgot party at your house and I'm changing. Okay I got it I will have my stuff and meeting your parents at six with Christian before the dance."

"Okay beautiful see you later."

"Kay bye."

I throw my head into the pillow groaning then get up to do my usual morning routine. I walk out to the living room to see all the curtains closed and absolutely nothing on to make noise.

"Good morning Christian."

"There's nothing good about this morning and please for the love of god be silent."

I grab a bagel and eat it plain not wanting to provoke him. I sit next to him on the couch listening to only our breathing patterns in the air.

"I'm sorry." We both murmur at the same time.

"I didn't mean what I said... sort of I barely remember honestly. It was a long day and I have a lot on my mind all I wanted was for my best friend to be my best friend. I didn't need nor want overprotective and overbearing Daddy Christian to come out. I know your intentions are good but I also know you would either lock me in here or have me on a leash so nothing could happen."

"I need to keep you safe. Your relatives might not give a damn about you but I do and so does my family... Our family. My world would stop if something were to happen to you or you were gone. That's what I was afraid of the most that you would go off on your own and never think about me again. I know I can be a dick and a burden but I just want the best for you."

I lay my head on his lap, "I love you Christian." I feel him tense up a bit, "As my best friend and I don't expect you to say it back but I wanted to make sure you knew. Never drink that much again I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise?"

"Promise." He grazes his hand over my hair making me remember my dream that felt so real.

"Christian have we ever... I mean possibly gotten close to having... Sex?"

"No we are perverts but we haven't crossed that line. I'm sure you would remember."

"Well back in the day when I had my first beer and you were with me I can't remember the rest of that day."

"You were pretty drunk you had fell asleep on my chest and I had to get up before Tony got back. I was getting you into some pajamas but I had taken off your bra because I know how much you hate to sleep in one. I had gotten your pants on but when I was about to pull your shirt over your head Tony walked in. He obviously got the wrong idea then saw the beers and went clean off. I explained about the bad breakup but he still wasn't happy I thought he was going to end our friendship right there but you woke up bawling your eyes out. Tony saw that I was telling the truth especially when you said that you wanted a drink for the heartache. I guess he understood that I had good intentions and I wasn't trying to fuck you so we moved on. Why are you asking about this now?"

"When you were drunk last night you were murmuring all this random stuff saying you couldn't tell me and it sounded like we had..."

"No you woke up the next morning as if nothing happened no hangover or anything. Tony thought you might have blacked out or something so we decided not to speak of it."

"Okay thanks for telling me. I have to tell you something but please don't yell."

"Fine."

"You have to take me to Tyler's house and meet his family because they want to meet us and want to take pictures."

I sit up right before he shoots up, "Who the fuck is Tyler? Are you dating him? You have a damn boyfriend and didn't tell me? Why the fuck do I have to meet his parents is he going to propose? That horny fucker better think again!" He bellows clenching his head automatically regretting it.

"Calm down he's my date tonight for homecoming. He's a really nice guy so don't be mean. His parents didn't want to be rude and not invite you."

"Well I decline." He starts pacing turning his back to me.

"Christian please... I really like him."

He whips around anger evident, "Lord help me I'm not ready for boys. I do not want to go I don't want to see his hands on you just no. No!"

"Please?" I cross my arms and pout.

"No kissing or touching if he touches you I have the right to kick his ass."

"He can't not touch me."

Christian narrows his eyes, "Why the fuck not?"

"Because we will be together in pictures and hugging. Don't be unrealistic."

He actually rolls his eyes, "Fine I'll make an attempt to be cordial."

"Thank you that's all I ask. Oh one more thing I'm staying out at Caitlyn's house after the party at Tyler's house. Okay thank you!" I get up and scuttle on towards my room.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do I have no authority here?"

"Not really." I run back and get on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek, "Love you!"

[x]

"Were you guys on stand by or something awaiting for his call?"

The blonde doing my makeup shakes her head then says, "We were all in the middle of working, but when The Christian Grey calls you drop everything."

I roll my eyes watching all the mental sexual pictures run through their heads about him. You would think I would've been used to this by now but no its still annoying. Its like when all your friends would swoon over your older brother and you want to throw up. Luckily for me these women, all blondes, are almost done.

Once I have my silver pumps and cream strapless dress on with a little silver detailing I look in the mirror. My hair is half up but most of it down in semi curls and only a touch of makeup. Since I have a more natural look I already know Christian told them to do that.

"Thanks everybody."

The beauty team murmurs their responses looking in the mirror at me before we all walk out where Christian awaits. He smiles at me wearing his CEO get up. "You look perfect."

"You don't look too bad yourself." He laughs a little before glaring at the girls giving them the message to leave.

Once they are all gone he wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my head, "Cheer up I know what you're thinking about."

"This is the first homecoming that I'm going to without you and Tony by my side." I smile slightly remembering how they both took me freshman year because I was too afraid to go without a date. Of course girls ogled over them but they had their full attention on me and my happiness. Somehow it turned into a tradition including junior prom that is now broken.

"I will admit that I'm a little jealous and not happy about this Tyler person taking my spot. You know I'm only a phone call away if you need your partner in crime."

"I'll be fine. See nights like this is why I told you that you need a girlfriend but no. I might have to set you up."

"I'd love to see that day but anyways I need to get you out of here." He sticks his arm out, "My lady."

I can't help but laugh, "Thank you kind sir." We walk out to the car arms intertwined.

I'm taking slow deep breaths the whole ride afraid of all the terrible things that could happen. It gets so bad Christian puts his hand on my knee and reassures me that he will be on his best behavior.

We pull up to a giant black gate with gold detailing that says One Admirals Way off to the side. "Oh um 1257 is the code."

Christian groans sticking his arm out the window to press the numbers causing the gate to smoothly swing open. We drive in to see an enormous mansion unfold that makes Beverly Hills look like the slums. Christian gets out the car at the same time as me still wearing his sunglasses and looking so impassive. I ring the doorbell then nudge him with my hip, "Cut the grumpy look! You fuck this up for me, I'll tell Grace."

He looks at me wide eyed knowing that his mother will be scary to face if she's mad at him. The door opens and a woman in maybe her mid to late forties smiles. "You must be Tiara it's so nice to meet you." She pulls me into a hug then turns towards Christian, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Grey."

He takes off his sunglasses as they shake hands, "Call me Christian."

We sit there for a moment, "Oh please come in!" We follow her into the massive foyer and straight ahead into the living room that looks as if no one has ever sat in it. "Tyler is upstairs with his father perfecting his tie. He is very nervous about this he likes you so much." Its my turn for my eyes to widen as my face heats up, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Uh it's fine Mrs. Hoechlin."

"Call me Lori hon no need for the formalities you might be my daughter in law one day."

"Um yes possibly I guess?"

I see Christian slide his hands into his pockets going full CEO mode obviously not liking that comment. Luckily someone comes downstairs disrupting the awkward silence.

"Hey Tiara sorry my brother is so slow," Tanner hugs me.

"This is my youngest son Tanner, Tanner this is Christian," Lori explains.

He throws his hand up to Christian who reciprocates with a nod and tight-lipped smile. "Tanner was thinking about getting his pilot's license you should tell him about Charlie Tango." I raise an eyebrow at Christian who takes the bait and goes on to explain some of his adventures. _That was a miracle._

About five minutes later I hear two pairs of footsteps and turn around to see Tyler looking delicious as ever with a big smile on his face. I don't even realize that my feet have moved until we meet halfway and I hug him tight as he does the same.

"Hey there handsome."

"Hello gorgeous."

I smile a little before turning my attention to his dad as Tyler pulls me in by my waist. "Hello Mr. Hoechlin nice to meet you."

"Don, and same to you Tiara I've heard many great things about you." He leans in and whispers in my ear, "My son is quite smitten with you."

That familiar blush returns as we make our way back to the living room. Christian's jaw tightens staring at Tyler's hand firmly on my hip. "Uh Christian Tyler, Tyler Christian remember what I was saying before we came here?"

"Yes. Tiara speaks highly of you Tyler from what I've heard you seem like a very nice young man."

"Thank you sir," He replies shaking Christian's hand.

"Let's get some pictures so you two can get on with your night," Lori says leading us back outside to an area that was practically made for photo shoots.

"You should actually look at the camera." I turn my head and look up into green eyes that have been fixated on me.

"Everything I want to look at is right here not in a lens."

"At least smile for one picture." When he doesn't respond I turn his face away by his chin then whisper, "Yes."

He turns back and pulls me in lifting me off the ground before putting me down and kissing me as if there's no tomorrow.

**Point of View: Christian Grey**

A part of me wants to charge over there and rip him to shreds while the other wants to smile. I never thought I would see her smile like that in a billion years but here we are. I push away my selfishness and decide to enjoy the moment. As much as I hate to admit it this Tyler character seems like a good guy and as long as he makes her happy I have no problem. Maybe the reason why I have a higher tolerance for this boy is because he reminds me of what I could've possibly been if I wasn't so fucked up.

"They are adorable, young love is so precious." Lori says watching the red convertible drive off.

"Could you send me those pictures when you get the chance? I have family that would love to see them and so would I."

"Of course Christian. We all should have dinner sometime."

"That would be wonderful."

[x]

**Three Hours Later Point of View: Tiara Green**

My legs are starting to feel the repercussions of dancing for about an hour straight. I didn't want to let all the good fast songs go by and not be on the dance floor. A country song comes on which is not my preference so Caitlyn, Jon, Tyler, and I walk off to the side grabbing bottles of water. We sit down at a table and Tyler instantly pulls me onto his lap.

"You two can't get enough of each other can you?" Jon says as I indulge in my favorite pair of lips.

"Mhm... Yeah... Sure." Tyler murmurs between kisses.

I finally pull away feeling the too familiar presence of the same girl that has been hovering. I look up to see her practically combusting with anger sending death filled glares at me. "Who is that?"

"Sandra Sullivan, a girl that has had the biggest crush on me since she saw me. We dated for maybe a month or two freshman year but she was too obsessed with me. Don't worry about her baby she's just jealous." Tyler turns my face back to him and kisses me again.

"That chick is straight up crazy. I tried to talk to you in class about what page we were on and she nearly ripped my jugular out," Caitlyn adds in.

"Well psycho bitch has another thing coming if she tries to mess with me or my man."

"Now that's a fight I'd love to see." Jon says easing his arm around Caitlyn.

"C'mon let's get out of here we have to set up for the after party." Tyler puts me on my feet and stands up.

"I have to go get my purse I'll meet y'all in the parking lot." They all nod before we head off in different directions.

I walk into the room that was dedicated to accessories no one wanted to carry around the whole night. I get to the corner bag then stop when I feel some weird tingle up my spine. I turn around and look up into blue eyes.

"Uh um," I clench my eyes closed regaining control on my respiratory system. "Can I help you?"

"That's really the first thing you say?"

"Well technically it was uh but whatever floats your boat. I take it you don't have a purpose in approaching me so I'll be leaving now." I grab my purse and begin to walk out until Ian whips me around by my arm.

"I want an explanation."

"I'm sorry I don't know the meaning of life now would you please let me go to my boyfriend? Shouldn't you be supervising students or something and not bothering me?" I start to pull away but he actually holds me closer. "Look I'm so not in the mood to deal with the pile of bullshit we have created. I'd rather discuss this when we aren't in a place where there are hundreds of witnesses. Actually no just forget about it and move on because I surely have."

I yank my arm from his grip and continue on my way, "Tell me you don't want me and I'll never bother you again!"

I don't even turn around but simply stick out my hand giving him my spirit finger. I finally make it outside to see Sandra talking to Tyler. I count to ten then go over to them. "Hey baby sorry I took so long." I kiss him making damn sure she knows who he is with now. "Oh I don't know you. You are?"

She raises a black eyebrow, "I'm Sandra and you are?"

"I'm Tyler's girlfriend. I would question you on whether or not you saw us tonight but I already know you did. Of course I could ask if you already knew my name but c'mon who doesn't know my name? People who intentionally want to piss me off and would like their ass kicked that's who. Now I'm in a pretty good mood so I will give you a warning to stay away from my boyfriend. Don't think about him, dream about him, look at him, or even breathe too close to him. While you're at it you might want to tear down whatever fucking shrine you have in your room dedicated to him. Tyler is all mine and trust me if he ever forgets I'll remind him all night long so don't worry. Have a good night Sandra." I go around to the passenger door then turn back and stare her down until she finally walks off.

"Never do that again in front of me Tiara. You staking claim over me is so sexy it gets me going babe." Tyler says taking off down the road.

I laugh, "Is there anything I do that doesn't get you going?"

"Hmm nothing that I can think of but I'm thinking with the wrong head right now."

We soon pull up to the immaculate house but drive around and into the garage. Tyler takes my hand and leads me through a door that takes us outside towards the pool. We walk down the concrete steps and into what I think is a pool house.

"Welcome to my bachelor pad. My parents let me move out here when my older sister and brother left home."

I look around at what must be every guys dream. "Your parents are okay with a giant party?"

"I don't know they're out of town for the weekend. They took Tanner with them too." A smile slowly spreads across his face.

"Don't look at me like that mister. It's not going to be a fuck fest around here. Plus I'll be at... You are so sneaky!"

"What did I do?"

"You told me that so I wouldn't be lying to Christian. I'm actually staying here with my very clever boyfriend."

Tyler pulls me close and starts kissing me. Out of nowhere he picks me up and walks off to his room kicking the door shut. He lays me down on the bed and kisses down my neck making lust cloud my mind, which is what I need. I take off his tie and my fingers fly through the buttons just about to push his shirt off when there is banging on the door.

"Get out here you crazy kids cars are already lined up at the gate!" Jon says making Tyler and I sigh in disappointment.

"We will be out in a second," Tyler replies before standing up and looking down at me. "I could get used to seeing you in my bed."

"Good because I will be here the engaging in your fuck fest." With one last sigh I get up and drag Tyler out by his hand to the main house.

"Don't worry you have tonight and all of tomorrow," Caitlyn says patting me on the back noticing my pout.

All of a sudden music begins to blast through the house bringing it to life with a deep heartbeat that vibrates through my chest. Jon opens the door and as the stream of people flood through he yells, "Let's get this party started!"

**Point of View: Christian Grey**

I'm shooting emails back and forth with Ros diffusing some minor problems that have come up. As I'm looking over the documents about a business I will soon own the gnawing question comes back up. Who the hell is this Somerhalder guy? A name like that you don't simply forget I know I have heard it before but where is the question. I seriously doubt I've done business with a Somerhalder so that leaves my personal life.

Not staff of any sort the only friend that I see as a true friend is Tiara and Tony but he's gone. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for going off to start GEH I should've stayed or at least tried harder to keep in touch. Who knows maybe Tony wouldn't have been hauled to a hospital to die maybe I could've calmed him down I know stress is what actually killed him. It's much too late for regrets there's nothing I can do now but finish what he was dead set on accomplishing and that is looking out for his baby sister.

I shake my head trying to get back on track _Somerhalder. _I could always get Taylor to run a background check but that would be a waste of time because I know that name. I have no clue how the hell I got Tony and this Somerhalder man in the same thought. The only other person that comes to mind that I don't have a clear understanding of is an old friend more like acquaintance from Harvard.

He left to do modeling or something I mean I don't blame him I wouldn't want to hear all those self righteous professors if I didn't have to. The last I heard was that he was in Europe and was still working on his degree but that was years ago. We were a special trio all wanting different things out of life to be a lawyer, teacher, and CEO. I would pay money to have all three of us sit down today and talk about how our life went after that summer. Tony, Ian, and I one special ass trio too bad Ian never said his last name only initial because he hated it that much.

_Teacher with the same last initial of S… that's too much of a stretch. _I shake my head again and focus on the world of mergers and acquisitions.

[x]

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I wake up hearing and feeling the breeze of the ceiling fan. I turn over in the bed of clouds to see my gorgeous shirtless boyfriend. A thought enters my mind and I'm already on top of him before I can even consider not doing it. I glide my fingers up his body then whisper, "Wake up baby we have a long day."

A smile graces his lips before green meets brown, "You are absolutely gorgeous." Tyler slips his fingers into my hair and brings me down into a kiss. His hands slide down my body and grasp my behind slowly grinding his rock hard member into my throbbing sex. We both were a little drunk last night so we've been on edge for way too long.

"Stop teasing me," I murmur against his lips.

"You're the one with clothes on."

I stand up over him and pull my shorts and shirt off. His mouth pops open seeing me completely naked but I take it as a compliment. I bend over and pull his pants off causing his manhood to stand straight up. I put my hands on my hips looking him up and down ready to pounce.

"Get down here right now woman!"

"And do what?"

"Go wild until I make you come."

I get down on my knees still hovering over, "Are you sure you want me to go wild? Sometimes I get aggressive."

"Fuck me babe." His hands rub my thighs obviously fighting the urge to pull my hips down.

I slowly lower down stretching along the way until I'm completely filled with oh so good wood. I place my hands on his chest and move my hips up causing an unexpected moan to leave my lips. My head falls back as I sink back down feeling just how blessed he is.

Tyler's hands go to my hips moving me back and forth pleasuring every spot imaginable. "Oh god," I whimper twisting my fingers around in my hair as I move faster. I feel an unfamiliar deep pressure building in the pit of my stomach. I try to ignore it but its nearly impossible as it grows.

Suddenly, Tyler leans up and holds me against him as he slowly thrusts in and out. I place my hands on each side of his face as we kiss inhaling each other's moans. I start to tug at his hair as my breaths come out in shudders. His name leaves my lips in a whimper while my body shatters into a million pieces.

I feel Tyler's grip begin to loosen, "Don't stop I want more."

He looks me up and down as if I'm some goddess, "I won't stop until you say so." I'm soon looking up into his eyes as he hovers over me.

[x]

"Baby I have to go."

"No," Tyler groans into my neck as I sit on the kitchen counter the last surface that wasn't christened. I don't think my feet have touched the ground all day since I've been carried or had my legs around his waist.

"I promised I would be home for dinner and I haven't eaten all day mister I need food."

"Sorry I had your mouth filled with something else."

I laugh and hit his arm, "Same to you but I would think you'd be full by now from all that eating you did."

"I will never get enough of you," We start kissing again starting another make out session.

I pull away before I'm pulled back into anymore sex, "No I have to go!" I push him away and jump down almost falling since my whole body feels liquefied.

Tyler pulls me back onto him, "One more time baby I'll be quick I promise I'll at least try."

"If I have another orgasm you'll be carrying me out of here."

"Deal!"

Before I can even think to object I'm bent over the counter moaning as he enters me in one fluid motion.

I give Tyler a kiss through the window before I walk off into the lobby. I feel completely sated and relaxed getting off the elevator even though I know I shouldn't. I open the door and throw my keys on the counter. I smell food cooking and I know Christian couldn't manage to make ramen in the microwave.

I head around the corner through the living room and hear Christian along with another guy laughing. I get that weird tingle all over as I go to the table and see Christian and Ian having a ball. They both look over at me but Christian speaks up, "Hey Tiara who knew that your teacher was a friend of mine back in college?"

"Yeah and our families are practically one his family are friends with my family. This must be fate." Ian says making me want to rip that smile off his face. "Wait where's Tony?"

That's all it takes for me to storm off to my room not giving a damn if I'm being a bratty teenager right now. I end up sitting on the toilet crying over that stupid simple question and all the crap that is now sitting at my kitchen table. _Who the hell does Ian think he is?_

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	6. Chapter 6: 17 Going On 28

**_A/N: This chapter was way longer than what I had intended on top of school getting in the way it took me forever! So sorry I'm super sorry for taking forever and a day to get this out but not I've got it out so enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: 17 Going On 28**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I've timed myself on how long I've been able to avoid going back out there. It's been about an hour and half and anything I could hear has stopped so I think it's safe. With a deep breath, I go back out and head to the table only to be sadly mistaken.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Save it."

"But really I feel terri-"

"I feel quite annoyed so shut it!" Ian and Christian look at me a little wide eyed but I simply smile and sit down at the head not wanting to be near either of them.

"Is there a reason you don't like him? I thought you loved that class and loved writing." Christian questions.

"You know how I am when people just pop up. I'm not too fond of it. Anyways, how are you doing Mr. Somerhalder?"

"I'm good. Tiara I'm really sorry about you know. If you want me to leave I will it's fine Christian and I have caught up."

Ian gets up and Christian glares at me stepping into dad mode because of my lack of manners. "You can stay Ian... Mr. Somerhalder." He smiles slightly before sitting back down. "So Mr. Somerhalder you know my guardian. What are the odds of that? Obviously not slim enough." I murmur the last part acting as interested as I can.

"I was actually his roommate he gave me hell acting like the rich boy he is."

"There is nothing wrong with money and being able to support yourself. You wouldn't even be here right now if you didn't have a little money too," Christian replies.

I roll my eyes listening to their problems because they have money. "I can't wait for Santa Monica."

They both stop and look at me with disapproval, "I thought you were going to WSUV or some community college for a little bit."

"Christian you can't decide where I go. Yes I looked in Washington but I want to be on my own doing whatever I want. Caitlyn and I plan on living in an apartment while going to Santa Monica College then UCLA. I won't be too far away from you."

"If you try and control where she goes or what she does, Tiara will just run off and do what she wants."

I can't help but feel like Ian has an ulterior motive saying that. With a sigh, Christian looks at me, "Promise you'll comeback to run GEH when I'm sick of it, I doubt I'll have another heir."

[x]

**November 8, 2010**

I try and make Tyler walk slower but it isn't happening. "Why are you in such a rush to get to class? You still have another one after it."

"Because it's the last one for you and the quicker we get out of here the quicker we get to celebrate."

Tyler smiles at me probably more excited than I am about my own birthday. I was a little excited until Caitlyn said she felt like my teacher was going to try something today since there's only a month until his birthday. With a groan, I give up and walk into the room. Tyler and I are amongst the last people to enter and the first thing I notice is Sandra sitting near Caitlyn which is weird since no one can switch classes anymore until the second semester. I push the thought to the side and sit down in my usual spot.

"Good afternoon class I heard that someone has a birthday today." I continue to look down at my hands hoping that there's someone else who shares this day. "Happy birthday Tiara. Do you have any plans?"

I look up into piercing blue eyes still trying to get over the sexually frustrating hurtles that his tone of voice created. "Thank you and um just hang around with some family and friends nothing outrageous."

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters."

I see through Ian's smirk practically reading the plan written all over it. My eyes linger down his body but I tear away when I feel Tyler's hand on my thigh rubbing his thumb back and forth gently. _This is going to be a long class._

[x]

I pull up in front of the sliding glass doors watching random people come out with their suitcases rolling along. I soon spot brown hair, blue eyes, and a slender frame standing at the curb. I get out of my car and she comes over throwing her arms around me.

"There you are birthday girl! It's so good to see you!"

We pull away with stupid smiles on our faces, "It's nice to see you too Ana! I'm glad you could make it for my birthday. Do you need help with anything?"

She shakes her head beginning to walk to my car so I pop the trunk letting her throw everything in. "Now! What's been going on? I mean I do get weekly updates but there must be something new." Ana says putting her seatbelt on.

"I don't have anything extraordinary at all You're going to meet Tyler along with the rest of the crew."

"Are you staying over at his place tonight to... have a cuddling session?"

"Nah I want to lounge around and do nothing at all but eat."

"Is that so you can go see your lover?"

"What lover? I'm not going to see Tyler after he leaves."

I glance over at Ana to see her rolling her eyes, "Ian?"

"No! Nope! No! Nothing at all with that man he... He's so... I just... No! I don't want to see him or talk to him or anything this is the one day he should respect my wishes."

"You want him."

"No I do not!"

"Oh c'mon you always think about him, you kissed him wait made out with him, dream about him, he's always over at your place so you see him all day, and you've wanted him since day one. How can you deny that you want Ian? Your libido hasn't gone down since that make out session! He has been chasing you for two months now and he's wearing you down it's only a matter of time before something else happens."

I park the car and get out to get her stuff not even giving a response. We head through the lobby and to the elevator where Ana continues to look at me as if she is saying you know I'm right. Once we get to the living room we both plop down but I get back up when there's a knock at the door.

I open it and my eyes widen, "Why are you here now?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I roll my eyes and step to the side, "Ian this is Ana, Ana Ian."

Her eyes widen as well looking him up and down, "You're her teacher?"

"Yes. Does that mean she talks about me?" He asks with a sly smirk.

"I mean she tells me everything... Mostly. You know um I should let you two deal with whatever he came over here for."

"It was nice meeting you Ana," Ian smiles as he shakes her hand loving her blushing ways.

Ana simply nods then walks off while murmuring, "If only my professors looked like that."

Ian turns to me and slides his hands into his pockets. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Like you already don't know."

"Enlighten me."

"You."

I look down at my hands, "You should leave then."

"Can't. I'm supposed to keep you busy for awhile since everyone wants to do stuff for you."

I walk away towards the door going willingly so that I don't piss everyone off who's trying to do a nice thing for me. "I'm driving myself though."

I look out towards the road regretting stepping foot out of my apartment. It feels like my insides are shaking with nervousness. That feeling you get when you are heading off with the first boyfriend that will finally go all the way and you have no clue what to expect, that's how I feel. I don't know why and I'm not sure if I'm right but I do know that the one person I shouldn't be feeling this way with is the man that I'm following.

We soon pull up to a modern looking apartment building. I get out and walk next to him towards the door of the lobby and to the elevator. "Are you really taking me to your place?"

"Sure am."

I groan as we step out the elevator and head down the hallway. "I actually left something out when you asked what I wanted." Ian says opening the door and letting me walk in first.

"And what would that be?" I continue down the hallway heading towards what I now see is the living room.

"One time. I want one time with you where you allow me to do what I please to please you."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"I don't believe that."

"If you let me I will never bother you again and you can run off into the sunset with Tyler. I will act as if it never happened and treat you like my student nothing more."

I stare at him for a second then turn around and head down the red metal staircase that has now caught my attention. "It sounds too simple."

"It is simple I don't think either of us wants to complicate things any further."

I stop when I stare into his bedroom through the glass doors. It's as if my body has made its decision. I walk in slowly then turn around as my mind heads into overdrive trying to find some reason that will actually get me out of here.

"You know you want to."

I weigh out all the pros and cons of both choices but ending this whole situation sounds too good to resist. "I'm sure you have had many women and I don't exactly know what to do... To make a guy... A man... Jesus keep me."

I take deep breaths as Ian comes closer, "It's not that difficult it depends on the man." I end up casting my eyes down still not believing that I'm going to do this. He grabs my chin gently making me look up at him, "I for one like looking into your eyes but right now it's all about you not me if you agree. Have you made a decision?"

"Yes... One and last time."

He nods his head once, "Tell me what you want me to do."

I'm surprised when he says that since I was expecting prostitute treatment of being his sex doll. "Kiss me."

Without a second of hesitation Ian does as he is told. It feels so wrong but also like this is what should've been happening for awhile. I breakaway to pull off his shirt then go back in for more. Ian rips my useless tank top down the middle as I work on his pants before my bra is thrown to the side. I walk backwards towards the bed until he picks me up by my thighs and lays me on the massive bed. I bite my lip hard as he kisses that sensitive spot on my neck, down my chest, stomach, and skips over the place I really want him to go to my thighs.

"I know what you want but I'm not going to do it until you tell me. You have to say it Tiara." Ian murmurs against my skin.

"I want you to use your mouth."

"Hmm where?" His fingers dance over the lace edge of my panties.

I decide to just point as if I'm a little girl but with this man, he will make me enter womanhood.

"What do want me to do there with my mouth?" He hooks his fingers under the lace and slowly starts pulling the flimsy material down still keeping his eyes on mine.

"Eat me out."

"Now was that so bad love? You're going to have to learn how to use that mouth of yours..." He finally rids me of my panties and inches my legs further and further apart, "In more ways than one."

I clench my jaw a little looking down at Ian continuing his torture up my thighs. My body jumps feeling his tongue explore between my folds but soon relax entering the world of pleasure. A whimper slips from my lips as I dig my fingers into the sheets. Ian grazes his teeth against my clit before flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"I- Oh yes." I moan throwing my head back. I practically lose it all when I feel the vibrations from his groan. "Say something! Please say something anything!"

"You taste so good my sweet girl."

I desperately want to close my legs or at least straighten them to get rid of the building tension but can't. Just when the thought that nothing could feel better than this enters my mind, it is wiped away. "Fuck me... Hard."

I feel Ian's smirk before he places a kiss on the ultra sensitive area. "My version of hard or your version of hard?"

"Surprise me."

He twirls his finger in the air and I turn over poking my behind up. I hear his deep groan seeing me completely exposed. Everything clenches up within when I feel the electricity run through me as Ian grazes his thumb over my hidden world.

He brushes my hair over to one side before whispering in my ear, "You are so wet baby. If I didn't know any better I'd think you actually wanted me."

"Prove it."

I feel his left hand grasp my hip then I surge forward when he slams into me. We both let our approval slip from our throats from feeling something new.

"I'll prove it over and over again don't you worry."

I end up murdering my lip as he emphasizes his words with hard deep thrusts. My body continues its shaking, unable to hide the immense pleasure coursing through me. It's almost as if Ian is touching me everywhere at once and I simply can't take it. Right when I'm about to take my high that's been served to me on a silver platter he takes it away and it all stops.

"Why did you stop?" I ask in a way more winey voice than I intended.

He chuckles then kisses up my spine making my back arch, "It's not going to be that easy. I want to completely own your body make you need me because only I can make you feel this good."

A moan escapes my lips getting even more frustrated from the sound of his voice. I begin to protest until he slams into me over and over again. "Oh fuck right there." I move my hips wanting more until Ian's right hand disappears then comes down with a loud slap. I instantly tighten around him as he takes a handful of my hair and pulls me up against him.

"Rough enough?"

"Y... Yes."

Ian's fingers brush up my body to my jaw and hold me in place to look up as he kisses me rough. I groan from the sudden emptiness almost driven to tears from all the teasing. "I want to see every inch of you. I think the front needs some attention beautiful."

He flips me over onto my back and his eyes sweep over my body. I pull him down and start kissing what I'm sure are the most perfect pair of lips. Ian grabs my thighs pulling them apart and my eyes roll back as I'm filled to the brim.

"I can't take it anymore."

"Yes you can don't give up on me now."

"I need to come please Ian I need it."

Our lips meet again then all of a sudden I'm panting from the intensified pleasure coming from my little nub of nerves. I break away calling out his name over and over again until all the built up frustration is gone. I haven't even realized my eyes are closed until I open them to piercing blue. Our surprisingly synchronized breathing is all that is in the air along with the ceiling fan. Neither one of us moves only managing to stare at the other whole our skin sticks. I start to feel it again, the burning connection between us building up to the previous explosion that got us here. I slide my hands up his Greek god torso to his chest then in his hair but I pull away already about to get in trouble again.

"I need to take a shower."

[x]

**Point of View: Anastasia Steele**

I walk through the hallway with blue and silver balloons along with other decorations with the same colors. I open the door and put the stuff down on the counter in the kitchen. I turn around just as what has to be the most beautiful man to walk the earth comes into the room shirtless.

He looks me up and down then puts his hands on his hips, "You are?"

"Uh... Um... I... Anastasia but call me Ana."

"Hmm Ana. What are you doing here?"

"For Tiara's birthday."

"Do you go to school with her or something?"

"No I'm her friend we met at WSUV I gave her a tour of the campus."

He steps a little closer, "It's nice to meet you Anastasia." Then takes my hand and kisses it.

I swallow trying to find my voice, "It's nice to meet you too Mr?"

"Grey Christian Grey."

My jaw drops as every headline about this man goes through my head and it sets in that I'm talking to one of the most eligible bachelors in America. "Nice to meet you as well."

We sit there staring into each other's eyes, blue to grey, and I continue to melt as his lips form a smirk. "Do you have a man in your life Miss Steele?" I shake my head, "How long are you staying in town for?"

"Four days."

"Where are you staying?"

"Here sharing Alex's room."

"I guess we should get used to seeing each other then."

"You live here? Right obviously Alex told me."

He raises an eyebrow, "So you talk about me?"

"No... Yes... I mean not talk about you but we talk about you. I should go do something."

I try to walk past him but I can't find a way. Before I know it I end up in a corner trapped between his arms as he looks down at me. "Let me lay down some ground rules. I don't favor noise, lack of clothing, drunkenness, disobedience, and eye rolling oh how I hate eye rolling Anastasia."

"What happens if I break these rules?" I practically whisper.

His face is a complete impassive mask. Christian leans back up, turns on his heel, and walks off without another word. _What just happened?_

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I come out the immaculate bathroom with my clothes back on ready to go with my slightly damp hair. "You should probably get going if you don't want to be late." Ian says with his arms crossed only wearing sweatpants.

I glance at the mess of sheets on his bed then back at him, "Yeah I should." I take a step, stop, make it out of the room to stand at the steps, and then stop again. I glance back to see Ian looking at me with a clenched jaw obviously trying to stop himself from doing something. I continue on my way and make it halfway down the hall towards the front door when I'm pulled back. Ian whips me around and plants a world-stopping kiss on my lips. My body soon melts against him only to be pushed back to reality, "See you soon."

I simply nod barely staying on my feet. I have a billion things running through my head as I go back to my car. When I start it, I realize something _he didn't want me to go_. I debate for a second on whether or not to go back in there but decide I need to get back to the real world.

I'm soon walking into my place wore out for good reason only wanting to sleep but that's not happening. "Happy birthday!"

I put on my best smile especially when Tyler comes to wrap his arms around me. I go around collecting all the hugs and greetings.

"Hello there birthday girl. How does seventeen feel?" Christian asks.

"Eh nothing special just a year closer to being legal."

"Ready to get rid of me already?"

"Of course not! We're stuck together like glue." I smile up at him to see a smile trying to break through.

"You're lucky I like you."

"You're lucky I love you too."

Christian chuckles, "Tell me something I don't know."

Before I can reply there's a knock at the door. I go to open it and take in a deep breath.

"Happy birthday Tiara."

He pulls me into a hug and it takes me a minute to reciprocate. The connection that runs through me almost knocks me down from how strong it is. We finally pull away and I notice the untamed hair that I caused. My eyes sweep over the outfit consisting of black boots, dark jeans, and a thin grey shirt that scoops so low I see the beginning of his chest hair.

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to stand here all day?" He leans against the doorframe smiling at me.

"Um… Yeah sure whatever floats your boat. I mean satisfies you! No like what… you know- come in." I look down unable to control my mouth while keeping my actions and thoughts in check.

"Oh hey Mr. S I didn't know you would be here."

I look up to see my worst nightmare alive; "Christian invited me so I cleared all my free time for Tiara." He glances over his shoulder at me, "She's worth it. You obviously know that being her boyfriend."

Tyler smiles, "Yeah I do she deserves the world."

"Hold on to her because trust me guys will be trying to give her the moon and stars as well."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Ian pats Tyler on the shoulder before walking past him to get to Christian. If it weren't for Tyler pulling me along I would've been stuck in my room to avoid the awkward tension. My teacher, who also teaches my boyfriend, is friends with my guardian had sex with me not even an hour ago and he struts around as if he's an angel. In all honesty I don't think this could get anymore fucked up but then there's always December….

* * *

_Okay a lot happened, more Ana and Christian next chapter, I'm open to suggestions, sorry if it sucked, and don't forget to review and all that stuff please and thank you :)_


End file.
